


The Only Thing That Matters

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a college student and Pete's a bit older than him. Sometimes, people are cruel and Pete needs to get over the darkness in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: a peterick prompt with pete being like around the same age he is right now and he's dating university student patrick,and although they get hassled constantly about their age difference. but pete just tries to focus on bronx and patrick because he loves them both.

Sometimes, in the dark, when Patrick isn't curled around him because he's at his dorm studying, Pete thinks about people. He thinks about people and the things they say to Patrick. To him. 

See, the thing is is that Pete is much older than Patrick. He's, well, he's 34. Patrick is just 18. He's pretty and young and Pete isn't so pretty anymore and he definitely isn't so young. Plus he has a son.

Pete knows that Patrick gets shit from the people in his dorms and around campus that see him with Pete. It's a fairly small college and it's a fairly small college town. Word gets around. It doesn't help that Pete owns one of the most popular bars in town either. 

Patrick isn't even old enough to drink. People think Patrick's only with Pete for his money or something, but Patrick isn't like that. He's sweet and earnest and doesn't take advantage of people like that. He also has one hell of a temper. He's not afraid to stand up to Pete when he feels like Pete needs it. And mostly, he's right. Pete does need it. 

Basically, he's perfect for Pete. If only he weren't so young. He thinks he should break up with Patrick because Patrick doesn't deserve the shit people say about him and he also deserves the chance to be a young kid, be wild and free with his friends. Not tied down to some old dude with a kid. That's unfair though. Patrick adores Bronx. 

Pete can't help these dark thoughts that swirl around his brain when Patrick's not there. He can't even pick up the phone and call Patrick because it's the middle of the night and Patrick has a final in the morning. He won't do that to him. But it just gets so hard to be sure of himself sometimes. He's always sure of Patrick though. And if Patrick wants this, then Pete sees no reason why he should want to give it up. 

So he'll just focus on Patrick and Bronx and AK and everything will work out. He just has to get past the bad shit in his head first.


End file.
